Sensei Oh Sensei
by Ame Pan
Summary: [HIATUS] Sasuke jomblo. Tidak usah khawatir, ia masih ganteng seperti biasa. Masih laku seperti biasa. Masalahnya, cintanya berlabuh pada sang guru Biologi baru. Ah bukan, yang jadi masalah adalah si guru Biologi baru. Ohoho ternyata rahasia Sensei seperti itu SasuNaru, OOC, Sho Ai, AU, Younger Seme, Multi-chap. Chapter 2 updated.
1. Khilaf dan Mimisan

Sasuke Uchiha. 16 tahun. Saat ini berstatus _jomblo_. Sebenarnya kalau ia mau ia sudah tidak _jomblo_ sejak SD. Mau izin sombong, Sasuke adalah anak laki-laki yang tergolong tampan dan berkharisma. Banyak teman-teman perempuannya (baik ia kenal atau bahkan yang tidak ia kenal) sudah menyatakan perasaannya. Dengan berbagai modus, mulai dari memberi surat di loker sepatu, menyatakan langsung di depan kelas, saat memberi cokelat Valentine, bahkan saat upacara kelulusan –dimana dengan brutalnya beberapa siswi berebutan kancing kedua seragamnya-, semua ditolaknya. Sasuke menolak. Ya, ia menolak pacaran saat itu (apalagi pada siswi-siswi brutal yang berebutan kancingnya).

Tapi manusia tetaplah manusia. Hati cepat berubah, bosan cepat merasuk. Ah, tidak, Sasuke bukan pria brengsek yang cepat bosan pada wanita satu ke yang lain. Ia masih _jomblo_ hingga kelas 2 SMA. Setelah lama men _jomblo_ ia sadar, kalau efek terlalu _jomblo_ bisa membuat bahu dingin karena tidak ada yang bersandar, tangan berdebu karena tidak menggenggam tangan hangat si dia, dan hati kotor karena terlalu banyak mengumpati pasangan-pasangan yang lewat setiap malam minggu. Masalahnya Sasuke tidak punya calon untuk ia labuhkan cintanya.

Hingga suatu hari ia yang sedang berjalan di koridor kelas 2, hendak menuju kantin, dengan kedua tangan di saku celana, pandangan tajam kedepan, wajah ganteng maksimal, intinya sikap _kakkoi_ sempurna, di tabrak sekelebat kilat kuning hingga terjatuh. Jangan mengharapkan yang tidak-tidak (apanya?), Sasuke jatuh pun masih _kakkoi_ sempurna. Dengan ringisan pelan, Sasuke mencoba bangkit, namun ia merasakan tubuhnya ditindihi. Saat ia membuka mata, sepasang safir kembar menatapnya. Dibalut kulit tan, wajah bulat, dan surai pirang, Sasuke hampir teriak "ada bidadari jatuh!". Namun belum sempat ia melakukannya, si pelaku penindihan sudah teriak duluan. Ya, seputaran minta maaf, membungkuk, dan minta maaf lagi. Singkat cerita, akhirnya Sasuke tahu kalau orang yang menabraknya adalah guru baru di SMA nya. Namanya Naruto Namikaze, guru pelajaran Biologi. 25 tahun. Laki-laki. Aaaargh!

Sensei Oh Sensei

By: Ame Pan

Genre:

Age-gap Romance, Humor, Slice of life

Rate: T+

(seandainya ada rate yang spesifik pasti saya cantumkan 15 tahun keatas)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning!** Seperti biasa, ini OOC maksimal demi plot yang lebih baik. Mohon dimaklumi

.

.

.

 **Chapter One: Khilaf dan Mimisan**

"Hey, hey, Sasuke! Sok keren seperti biasa?" sapa Suigetsu, teman sekelas Sasuke. Ia masih betah duduk di meja Sasuke hingga yang punya datang dan mengusirnya.

"Suigetsu- _kun_ , dimana-mana orang menyapa teman di pagi hari itu, 'halo kawan, apa kabar!' begitu." Balas Lee. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Suigetsu sambil mengeleng sok prihatin. Yang punya kepala hanya mengutuk semoga si rambut mangkuk cepat mati.

"Sudah buat PR?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Hn."

"Yes, pinjam dong!"

"Hn." Sasuke mengeluarkan buku tulis dari tas-nya dan melemparnya ke wajah Suigetsu.

Suigetsu tidak punya hak untuk protes. Status-nya disini sebagai peminjam; pemohon; yang punya hutang; budak. Ah tidak-tidak, yang terakhir boleh dihapus. Yang jelas Sasuke masih punya hak untuk semena-mena padanya selama buku tulis putih itu masih ditangannya. Suigetsu harus super sopan. Harus jadi anak patuh.

"A, ngomong-ngomong soal PR Matematika, tadi aku melihat Naruto- _sensei_ dipojokan oleh Kabuto- _sensei_."

BRAK! Sasuke menggebrak mejanya sambil berdiri. Kepalanya menunduk. Aura hitam mulai menyebar ke seluruh ruangan kelas. "Kabuto-sampah… bunuh… bunuh…"

Suigetsu gemetar, ia sudah pindah tempat berlindung dibalik punggung Juugo yang baru masuk kelas dan langsung mendekat pada trio Sasuke-Suigetsu-Lee. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya rapat. Mulut sialan! Kenapa ia harus bilang hal sensitif begitu pada Sasuke? Sudah tahu temannya itu terobsesi pada Naruto- _sensei,_ malah melempar korek menyala pada kubangan bensin.

"Sasuke, sudahlah. Kabuto- _sensei_ 'kan memang begitu. Jangankan Naruto- _sensei_ , Sakura- _sensei_ saja sering dicolek-colek-…"

"APA?!" kali ini Lee yang memekik memotong ucapan Juugo. Kini tubuh Lee juga menyebarkan aura hitam. "Kabuto-kampret… mati kau… mati kau… mati!" Lee kini sibuk membacakan bebagai macam kutukan pada buku tulis Matematikanya.

Juugo ikutan menutup mulutnya. Dia lupa, temannya yang terobsesi pada guru bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi Lee juga.

"Naruto- _sensei_ di koridor!" ujar salah seorang siswa kelas itu.

Semua siswa yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya langsung rusuh, kembali ke kursinya, merapikan penampilan, menyiapkan buku Biologi di atas meja. Pintu kelas digeser membuka. Seorang pria dengan tinggi rata-rata (pendek sih) bersurai pirang masuk ke kelas. Senyum mentarinya menyinari kelas. Aura hitam Sasuke luntur seketika, tergantikan oleh aura bunga-bunga dan pandangan lupa daratan. Bidadarinya datang. Seandainya Sasuke khilaf, ia pasti sudah lari ke depan kelas dan memeluk guru Biologi seksi itu. Suigetsu yang duduk di belakangnya sudah panik bukan main, pasalnya si rambut hitam _emo_ itu masih berdiri, padahal Naruto- _sensei_ sudah hampir sampai di mejanya.

"Psst! Sasuke! Heh, bodoh, duduk! Nanti Naruto- _sensei_ marah." Bisik Suigetsu sambil menarik-narik belakang seragam Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke sudah semi-khilaf. Suara teman sudah tidak masuk telinga. Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya hingga-…

"Uchiha Sasuke, anda mau belajar di kelas saya atau jadi satpam kelas ini dengan bediri diluar?" suara tenor memecah lamunan Sasuke. Ah, suara bidadari.

"Saya mau belajar, _Sensei!"_ padahal tadinya Sasuke sudah niat bilang 'Saya maunya cium _Sensei_!' tapi, kenyataan kalau kelilipan kapur itu menyakitkan membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya barusan. Sasuke lalu duduk dengan tegap.

Sang ketua kelas memberi aba-aba agar semua siswa berdiri lalu memberi salam. Setelah semuanya duduk, Naruto - _sense i_ barulah membuka buku pengantarnya. Sasuke sebagai siswa teladan sudah memakai kacamata baca-nya. Kegiatan belajar-mengajar pagi itu pun dimulai.

Pelajaran Biologi pagi itu berjalan seperti biasa. Semua siswa kelas 2-2 itu menatap patuh pada papan tulis dan Naruto yang menjelaskan tentang Organ Respirasi dan Transportasi Darah. Kelas begitu kondusif, tidak ada satupun yng sibuk sendiri. Nyatanya Naruto memang salah satu guru yang banyak disenangi. Walaupun tergolong guru baru, tapi metodenya dalam mengajar membuat para siswa mudah paham. Sudah begitu, walaupun tegas, Naruto begitu ramah pada siswa-nya, jadi tidak heran walaupun baru dua bulan jadi staf pengajar di sekolah itu ia sudah jadi idola. Ketika ada murid yang belum mengerti pada pelajarannya ia akan senang hati menjelaskan ulang secara pribadi dengan mendatangi kursi si murid. Namun namanya manusia, hal baik begini pasti ada yang memanfaatkannya diluar kebutuhan.

"Jadi, Sasuke- _kun_ , sudah mengerti, kan?"

"Ah bagian yang itu tolong diulang lagi _Sensei_."

"Hah? Kan sudah kuulang dua kali. Bagian mana lagi yang belum mengerti?" ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala pirangnya.

Tadi, setelah selesai menjelaskan semua materi hari itu, ia menghampiri salah satu siswa di kelasnya. Ia menghampiri kursi Sasuke Uchiha karena anak itu mengangkat tangannya, mengaku belum mengerti. Agak sanksi sih, masalahnya setahu Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha itu anak yang jenius di SMA ini, bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa tidak mengerti? Apalagi Naruto sudah menjelaskan langsung padanya dua kali. Masa iya anak ini masih belum mengerti. Naruto sibuk dengan berbagai spekulasinya sampai tidak sadar kalau ia menunjukkan wajah berpikirnya yang menurut Sasuke sangat imut. Bagaimana tidak? Dahi berkerut, bibir mengerucut, jari telunjuk menempel di pipi dan sesekali pria pirang itu mengeluarkan suara mendengung khas orang berpikir. _Moe_. _Totally Moe._

MAYDAY! MAYDAY! SOS! SASUKE HAMPIR MIMISAN!

"Sasuke? Hoi," ujar Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah bengong si Uchiha yang sumpah-enggak-banget.

" _Sensei,"_ panggil Sasuke masih dengan keadaan bengong.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Saya masih belum paham."

"Bagian mana?"

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang mimisan?"

Dahi Naruto kembali mengerut. Wah, ia tidak menjelaskan ini tadi. Tapi tak apalah, toh masih berhubungan dengan materi kali ini. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Rasa penasarannya memang tinggi.

"Nah, kalau mimisan, itu karena pembuluh darah di bagian hidungmu pecah. Biasanya karena suhu bagian dalam tubuh yang terlalu panas atau karena hidung terbentur. Makanya, sebaiknya kita tidak berjemur dibawah terik Matahari langsung-…"

"Salah." Potong Sasuke. "Penyebabnya bukan Matahari, _Sensei_."

"Lalu?"

"Cinta…"

"Hah?"

"Bidadari…"

"Apa sih?"

"GEJOLAK NAFSU MASA MUDAAAA!"

Mata Naruto membelalak kaget. Semua penghuni kelas menoleh cepat pada yang punya suara. Kelas jadi hening. Lee berdiri dengan satu kaki di kursi. Ya, barusan itu Lee yang berteriak. Mana mungkin Sasuke, kan?

"Jelas bukan salah Matahari, _Sensei_! Alasan kenapa bisa mimisan adalah karena seseorang baru saja melihat sang pujaan hati yang bersinar. Degup jantung jadi makin cepat. Aliran darah jadi deras. Lalu munculah keinginan kotor dimana hati ini berteriak ingin menyentuh si dia. namun akal sehat masih menolak. Pergolakan itulah yang menyebabkan kita mimisan. Ah! Dosa masa muda!"

Hening.

Diantara semua siswa kelas 2-B yang muntah imajiner atas pembelaan absurd Lee, ada Sasuke yang melotot panik. Gila, hampir saja! Barusan itu, ia hampir saja merusak imejnya dan membuat Naruto- _sensei_ jijik padanya. Gawat memang, akhir-akhir ini mode semi-khilaf Sasuke tidak terkontrol.

'Terimakasih Lee. Kau memang pahlawanku!' batin Sasuke, terharu. Ia janji akan mentraktir si bulu mata bawang itu Roti Melon istirahat nanti.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berdering sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung berlari ke kantin untuk membeli dua Roti Soba, satu Roti Melon dan sekotak susu. Ia langsung kembali ke kelas dan melemparkan Roti Melon ke wajah Lee yang sedang memamerkan baju spandex hijaunya yang baru pada Kiba.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya, Lee." Ujar Sasuke saat mendapati Lee menatapnya heran. Ia langsung berjalan keluar tanpa menunggu Lee mencerna kata-katanya. Atap menjadi tujuannya.

Ia yang memang selalu makan siang di atap agaknya heran saat menemukan pintu atap yang terbuka sedikit. Setahunya tidak banyak siswa yang kesini. Kalaupun ada pasti tidak seceroboh ini membiarkan pintu atap terbuka dengan ganjaran ketahuan guru. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dan tetap menuju ke sana.

Kala itu Matahari tidak begitu terik. Cerah namun tetap teduh karena awan putih masih memenuhi langit. Ia memutuskan duduk di dekat pagar. Membuka kantung plastik lalu memakan Roti Soba-nya. Mengunyah lamat-lamat sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Ia memandang keseluruhan atap gedung itu. mengernyitkan dahi kala melihat siluet kuning di kejauhan, tepatnya di bagian atap yang lebih teduh. Disana ia melihat seseorang berambut pirang. Agak kurang jelas kalau dari posisi Sasuke saat ini. Dengan penasaran, Sasuke berdiri dan menenteng kantung plastiknya. Orang itu membelakangi arah datang Sasuke, jadilah Sasuke tetap tidak bisa melihat siapa gerangan. Semakin dekat, dan Sasuke makin membelalakan mata. Ini dia yang berhalusinasi atau memang itu Naruto- _sensei_? Tapi apa yang dilakukannya disini? Makan siang? Tapi dari sepengelihatan Sasuke yang beliau pegang adalah ponsel, bukan kotak bekal atau roti.

Sasuke berjalan makin mendekat, hingga jaraknya kini cukup untuk mengintip ponsel sang guru pirang tanpa ketahuan. Bahunya bergetar, Sasuke berasumsi kalau mungkin gurunya itu menahana tawa… atau mungkin tangis? Ia melirik kearah ponsel yang dipegang Naruto. Mata hitam Sasuke bergerak lambat kala membaca kalimat yang tertera di layar ponsel Naruto. Makin kebawah, kernyitan dahi Sasuke makin dalam. Saking seriusnya ia dalam mencecrna isi tulisan itu, Sasuke tidak sadar kalau pergerakannya yang terlalu dekat dengan Naruto membuat bayangannya menutupi tubuh si guru Biologi. Si empu ponsel berjengit, lalu memutar kepalanya pelan, terkesan kaku. Mata safir itu membelalak saat sadar ternyata ada orang lain yang juga menikmati 'sesuatu' yang ada di ponselnya.

"Sasuke!" pekik Naruto saat tahu kalau yang ada di belakangnya adalah si siswa jenius. "Ka-kau sedang apa?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bibirnya tetap rapat. Ia sibuk memerhatikan ekspresi panik sang guru. Pria 25 tahun itu memandangnya dengan wajah pucat dan mulut yang terbuka-tertutup, seperti ikan. Kalau mau lebih detail, bahkan pupil pada kelereng safir itu mengecil, menjelaskan betapa si pirang berada dalam keadaan yang membuatnya ketakutan.

" _Sensei_ ," panggil Sasuke agak sanksi.

"I-iya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Yang barusan itu-.."

"AAAA! Hahahaha… kau sedang makan siang ya? Ayo, sini, makan siang sama-sama saja. Ya? Ahahaha…" potong Naruto sambil buru-buru memasukan ponselnya ke kantung kemejanya.

Bagai kucing yang di beri gulungan benang. Sasuke bahkan sudah lupa akan apa yang akan dia tanyakan. Telinga dan ekor kucing imajiner bertengger dan bergoyang riang di tubuhnya. Dengan sigap dia langsung duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Ayo makan siang, _Sensei_." Ucapnya mantap.

"Ahahaha, ayo ayo, silahkan."

"Tapi _Sensei_ tidak makan."

"Ah itu, tadi… aku lupa bawa bekal." Sasuke memincingkan mata, curiga akan nada Naruto yang terbata-bata. "Benar kok!"

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. Uchiha satu itu lalu mengeluarkan Roti Soba yang masih utuh lalu memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Untukku?" Sasuke mengangguk sambil menggigit Roti Soba yang sudah dimakannya tadi. "Ah, terimakasih." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang merekah.

Haaahh~ Surga~ Sasuke baru saja melihat Surga dunia.

Naruto mengambil Roti Soba yang disodorkan Sasuke. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, ia sempat mengelap kerigat dingin di dahinya barusan. Bahaya, bahaya. Hampir saja. Semoga anak ini cepat lupa dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Oh iya, _Sensei_."

DEG! Tubuh Naruto sempat melompat –berjengit- sakit kagetnya.

"Aku baru kali ini melihat _Sensei_ pergi ke atap. Sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang polos.

'MAMPUS!' "Iya… itu… sedang penat. Ya, kau tahulah, menjadi orang dewasa itu sulit, Sasuke. Kau akan paham nanti. Sesekali orang dewasa sepertiku pasti menginginkan waktu tenang dan menyendiri."

"Ooh, begitu."

Naruto mengangguk kelewat antusias.

"Lalu kenapa tadi di ponsel _Sensei_ ada _-…"_

"AAAAWAWAWA! Sasuke- _kun_ ~ Roti Soba ini enak sekali! Kau beli dimana?"

"Huh? Mmm, di kantin."

"Hoo benarkah?"

Sasuke mengagguk, setengah bingung.

"Hohoho aku akan membeli banyak setelah ini."

"Tapi, _Sensei_ , anda bahkan belum membuka bungkus rotinya. Bagaimana anda bisa tahu kalau roti itu enak?"

Sial. "A-ahahahaha… kau tahu? Aku punya kemampuan menilai makanan hanya dengan melihat penampilannya."

Sasuke tidak merespon kali ini. Ia kemudian beralih pada Roti Soba di tangannya.

Keduanya lalu hening. Sibuk dengan isi kepala masng-masing. Diantara mereka hanya ada suara angin dan gesekan bungkus plastik roti yang mereka makan. Sasuke memakan rotinya dengan perlahan. Mata tidak lepas dari wajah sang guru walaupun ia tidak menoleh. Dan Naruto merasakannya. Ia tahu kalau siswanya itu tengah memandangnya. Mengintai. Alhasil ia jadi menggigit rotinya dengan agak liar, mengunyahnya cepat, lalu menelan dengan paksa. Tak ayal ia akhirnya tersedak juga.

" _Sensei!_ " panggil Sasuke panik melihat gurunya terbatuk hebat sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Uhuk uhuk, air-uhuk, Sasu-huk uhuk uhuk!"

"A-ini, hanya ada ini." Sasuke pun menyodorkan susu kotaknya.

Dengan brutal Naruto menyambarnya lalu menyedot susu itu sampai kotaknya mengerut karena kehilangan isinya.

"Fuah! Selamat." Ujar Naruto saat akhirnya ia mampu bernapas kembali. "Haahh, terimakasih Sasuke, kau menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"…"

"Sasuke?" Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke. Ia mendapatkan sang siswa jenius mematung dengan wajah memerah. "Kau kenapa?" sekarang giliran Naruto yang panik.

"Se- _sensei_ hh…"

"Ya?" ini hanya perasaan Naruto saja atau memang Sasuke baru saja mendesah?

"A-aku…"

Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, dan bisa ia lihat mata sipit bocah Uchiha itu membola.

" _Sensei_ maaf" bisik Sasuke. Ia menunduk, membuat Naruto tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya kali ini. "Maafkan aku _Sensei_ , aku… sudah tidak tahan."

"Huh?"

Bruk! dan Sasuke baru saja jatuh pingsan dengan darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Berikutnya adalah suara cempreng Naruto yang membahana. Panik tak terkendali melihat sang murid tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan ekspresi senang-puas-tak-tertahankan.

Mau tahu alasan Sasuke pingsan? Jadi, saat Naruto tersedak tadi, ia meminum susu kotak dari Sasuke dengan menyedotnya brutal, dan itu berhasil membangkitkan imajinasi liar Sasuke. Setelah itu Naruto yang selamat dari maut terengah-engah dengan wajah merona dan tak lupa lelehan putih sisa susu mengalir di dagu Naruto. Erotis, kata Sasuke. Ya pokoknya begitulah. Ah, Sasuke khilaf maksimal sampai mimisan. 

=====sweet=====

" _Sang Pangeran akhirnya berhasil masuk ke Istana. Ia berhasil menyingkirkan semua pagar berduri yang dibuat oleh penyihir. Di Istana ia melihat semua penghuninya tergeletak, mereka kena kutukan sang penyihir sehingga ikut tertidur selama seratus tahun. Sang Pangeran akhirnya sampai di kamar Sang Putri Tidur. Ia mendekatinya. Melihat sang Putri menutup matanya, tertidur cantik. Dengan perlahan Sang Pangeran kemudian mendekati tempat tidurnya. Mengelus wajah halus Sang Putri. Benar, Sang Pageran jatuh cinta. Ia pun mencium Sang Putri dan seketika mata Sang Putri terbuka."_

" _Ibu,"_

" _Ya, Sasuke-_ chan _?"_

" _Boleh aku bertanya?" sang ibu mengangguk. "Kalau benar Sang Putri terkena kutukan untuk tertidur seratus tahun berarti dia sudah jadi nenek-nenek, dong."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Iyyuuh… Si Pangeran tidak laku atau bagaimana sih? Kenapa sukanya dengan nenek-nenek?"_

" _I-itu… oh! Sang Putri memang berusia tua tapi karena kutukannya ia jadi tidak menua. Tetap cantik." Jelas sang Ibu dengan panik._

" _Begitu?" sang ibu mengangguk. "Hmmm, kok bisa ya?"_

" _Ahahaha, namanya juga cerita dongeng, Sasuke-_ chan _."_

" _Kalau begitu aku juga mau cari Tuan Putri yang kena kutukan, ah!"_

 _Sang Ibu menoleh heran. "Kenapa begitu?"_

" _Soalnya Sang Putri pasti cantik dan awet muda seperti di cerita Putri Tidur, Bu."_

 _Sang Ibu lemas seketika. Ini salah satu kerugian punya anak terlampau pintar. Otaknya sulit diajak berimajinasi ala anak kecil. Terlampau realis._

" _Mikoto, jangan sering-sering membacakan dongeng putri-putrian begitu pada Sasuke. Nanti dia bisa jadi homo kalau sudah besar. Bacakan cerita perang-perang saja, biar_ manly. _" Protes sang kepala keluarga yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Ibu-Anak itu saat melewati kamar sang putra. Mikoto pusing sendiri, memikirkan bagaimana caranya mendongeng cerita perang sebelum tidur._

.

.

.

Mata Sasuke terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kepala pirang yang berada agak jauh dari penglihatannya. Ia mencoba berkedip. Sekali, dua kali, dan ia mampu melihat lumayan jelas setelahnya. Kepala pirang itu bergerak mendekat ke wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah yang begitu dia kagumi memandangnya dengan tatapan lega dan khawatir.

"Sasuke?" suara tenor dengan alunan lembut itu merasuk ke telinga Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar.

Ah, wajah Naruto _-Sensei_ begitu dekat. Apa ia akan diciumnya seperti di cerita Putri Tidur? Ia yang tak sadarkan diri kemudian terbangun oleh kecupan manis dari sang pangeran. Eh, tunggu dulu. Kalau Naruto- _Sensei_ adalah Pangeran, berarti dia dapat bagian Putri dong? Tidak mau, tidak mau! Masa, sudah punya badan macho begini malah dapat peran wanita. Kalaupun harus berada dalam hubungan sesama jenis, ia tetap akan ambil peran _Seme_ tulen.

" _Sensei_ , kalau anda ingin mencium saya, bisa kita tukar tempat?"

"Huh?"

"Anda tidur di bawah saya. Yah, anggap saja saya tidur tengkurap di atas anda, jadi anda tetap bisa pakai alasan membangunkan saya untuk mencium."

"…"

"Silahkan, silahkan. Tidak perlu malu." sambung Sasuke sambil beranjak bangun dan menyisakan area kosong di tempat tidur untuk Naruto.

"Kau belum sadar rupanya."

"Sudah kok, _Sensei_. Lihat mata saya terbuka lebar begini." Ujar Sasuke sambil melebarkan kedua matannya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Kalau begitu kembali tidur lagi saja. Atau perlu aku beri obat tidur sekalian?"

"Saya pilih obat kuat dan obat perangsang saja, bagaimana, _Sensei_?"

"Apa? Racun tikus dan obat pencahar? Hoo baiklah aku carikan dulu, ya."

"Ampuni saya _Sensei_. Saya janji tidak akan bicara melantur lagi." Ucap Sasuke buru-buru dengan posisi bersujud di kasur.

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke berada di ruang kesehatan milik sekolah. Saat Sasuke pingsan tadi Naruto dengan susah payah membawa (baca: menyeret) tubuh besar si murid ke ruangan ini. Sayangnya guru yang bertugas menjaga sedang tidak ada, jadilah Naruto lagi yang sibuk membersihkan darah mimisan Sasuke sampai membuka sabuk celana dan kancing seragam teratasnya. Eits, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa kok. Hanya supaya si Uchiha itu tidak kesulitan bernapas.

"Bagaimana kedaanmu, Sasuke?"

"Hm? Memangnya saya kenapa?" ujar Sasuke malah bertanya balik.

"Tadi kau pingsan saat di atap. Kau sedang sakit ya? Atau kau kepanasan, sampai mimisan hebat begitu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dahi putihnya sudah membentuk guratan dalam. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri seperti sedang mencari-mencari, mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Seingatnya ia sedang makan siang di atap, lalu menemukan ternyata Naruto ada disana juga dan akhirnya makan siang bersama. Ah, ia ingat! Gurunya itu sempat tersedak Roti Soba yang ia berikan. Lalu ia menyodorkan susu kotaknya pada Naruto, dan….

"Sasuke! Kau mimisan lagi!"

Ah, maafkan Sasuke, _Sensei_. Sasuke khilaf lagi.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

A/N:

Ya sudah… begitu saja. Semoga kalian suka. Sebenarnya cerita ini yang mau saya unggah duluan, tapi malah "Yakuza x kouhai" yang terpublish. Tiada henti saya membuat cerita dengan karakter Sasuke yang dinistakan. Haahh… kapan saya bisa buat cerita yang in character semua tokohnya, ya.

Saya juga mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena lelet dalam update. Well, lagi tidak bisa berpikir soal plot cerita (kalo yang ini jelas tinggal publish hahaha) mohon bersabar sampai inspirasi hadir. Enggak deng, plot sih sudah ada tapi belum ada waktu untuk berlama-lama menjabarkannya. Mohon izin telat update lagi~ *tebar roti manis*


	2. Tentang Naruto-sensei

Sensei Oh Sensei

By: Ame Pan

Genre:

Age-gap Romance, Humor, Slice of life

Rate: T+

(seandainya ada rate yang spesifik pasti saya cantumkan 15 tahun keatas)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning!** Seperti biasa, ini OOC maksimal demi plot yang lebih baik. Mohon dimaklumi

.

.

.

 **Chapter Two: Tentang Naruto-sensei**

Naruto sejak dulu adalah seorang anak yang baik. Ia tidak pernah terjerumus kenakalan remaja. Ia tidak pernah ikut-ikutan teman-temannya merokok atau minum. Ia selalu berusaha menjadi anak yang berbakti pada orang tua, tetangga, dan Negara. Naruto selalu cuci tangan sebelum makan, juga selalu kumur-kumur setelah pergi dari manapun. Selalu mengucap salam saat sebelum pergi dan pulang kerumah. Tidak pernah minta jajan aneh-aneh. Tidak pernah minta uang kalau bukan untuk hal-hal yang penting. Ia contoh teladan sebagai seorang anak manusia. Kalau boleh _lebay_ , dia pantas dijadikan perumpamaan anak berhati malaikat. Kalau ada orang yang berbuat jahat padanya, ia juga tidak pernah membalasnya dengan kejahatan. Ia bukan seorang pendendam. Si pirang itu adalah tipe penyayang yang suka kucing. Sebagai pacar pun ia bisa diandalkan. Ia selalu memperlakukan semua pacarnya bagaikan tuan putri. Mau pergi kemana? Naruto rela antar. Diselingkuhi? Tidak apa-apa, manusia itu bisa melakukan kesalahan. Naruto hanya akan sedikit menceramahi tentang sakitnya diselingkuhi lalu mundur teratur, dan status pacaran langsung berubah jadi teman-cukup-kenal.

Saat kuliah dulu ia jadi teman yang bisa diandalkan. Ia disenangi banyak orang di kampusnya. Mau minta _slide_ presentasi? Boleh. Mau minta beri ide untuk essay? Boleh. Nyontek tugas kuliah? Tidak apa-apa asal di edit sedikit supaya tidak sama-sama amat. Disuruh jadi joki makalah? Bisa, bayar se-ikhlasnya. Kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Naruto sudah senang dengan ucapan terimakasih. Ketahuan dosen kalau tidak ada yang kerja kelompok selain Naruto? Ia rela kok jadi tameng. Jadi babu dosen dan disuruh ini-itu? Santai, asalkan bukan perintah aneh-aneh Naruto masih terima. Kalau sampai aneh-aneh juga tidak apa-apa, orang yang melakukan adalah dosen, dia bisa balas apa?

Di tempat kerja alias di SMA tempatnya mengajar ia dikenal sebagai guru teladan. Ia disenangi semua muridnya. Ia sangat ramah, tegas disaat-saat tertentu cermat, enak dalam mengajar dan mudah diajak negosiasi masalah PR dan tes mingguan. Mau minta nilai tambah padanya juga mudah, tinggal sering kasih pendapat dan bersikap jadi anak teladan, dijamin nilaimu bisa hampir 4*. Tapi ini juga sesuai hasil tes, sih. Oleh staf guru yang lain dia juga disenangi. Mudah dimintai tolong dan mudah dilecehkan (ini untuk kasus Kabuto- _sensei_ sang guru Matematika). Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa, itu hanya bercanda, tuturnya kalau ditanya apakah dia marah atau tidak. Ia tipe pemaaf. Ia orang yang terlampau baik. Cenderung pasrah. Terkhusus bodoh. Spesialisasi polos.

"Naruto, kau itu jadi orang jangan terlalu baik, kenapa sih?" protes Sakura pada teman sejak SMA nya itu.

Naruto yang sedang dimintai tolong Kurenai- _sensei_ , seniornya sebagai guru Biologi, mengangkut kardus berisi buku Biologi ke perpustakaan pun berhenti.

"Apa? Kenapa Sakura- _chan_? Maaf aku kurang menyimak,"

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Kubilang kau jangan jadi orang yang terlampau baik."

"Oooh, tidak apa-apa, jadi orang baik dapat pahala kok. Toh tidak menyakiti orang lain."

"Orang lain memang tidak sakit, tapi kau yang jadi sering dimanfaatkan. Lihat, baru dua bulan bekerja disini kau sudah sudah jadi babu semua staf guru. Bantu ini, bantu itu, tolong ini, tolong itu. Bahkan beberapa pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan sendiri juga jadi sering dilimpahkan padamu."

"Ya, justru karena baru dua bulan, Sakura- _chan_. Aku harus tunjukan kalau aku ini junior yang baik dan sopan. Nanti juga hilang kok."

"Cih, yang ada juga mereka makin terbiasa menyuruhmu. Sudah letakkan saja kardus itu, kita beli makan di kantin."

"Eeeh, tapi ini amanah dari Kurenai- _sensei_."

"Halah, dia biasanya juga lakukan sendiri. Kalau tidak mampu bisa minta tolong suaminya, Asuma- _sensei_. Sudah ayo ikut aku, kalau kau lakukan permintaan Kurenai- _sensei_ , kau tidak akan sempat makan siang. Keluar dari perpustakaan nanti pasti bel selesai istirahat sudah berbunyi." Jelas Sakura sambil mengangkat kardus buku di tangan Naruto.

"Tapi Sakura- _chan_ -…"

"Sudah tidak usah banyak tapi, ayo!" Sakura lalu menyeet tangan Naruto.

'Tapi kalau aku kena marah Kurenai- _sensei-…"_

"Tidak usah takut, aku yang akan hadapi."

"Sakura- _chan_ -…"

"Diam. Atau aku tidak akan berikan 'itu' lagi."

Glup. "B-baik, Sakura- _sama_."

.

.

.

Kantin siang itu tergolong ramai. Sasuke saat ini sedang mengantri untuk menukarkan kupon** Nasi Kare Babi-nya. Tidak biasanya kedai bagian ini ramai. Mungkin sekarang sedang demam Kare sejak di sekolahnya tiba-tiba kembali _booming_ Anime Samurai Flamingo***. Masa bodoh, Sasuke tidak urus. Ia menghela napas sambil menyisir poni nya kebelakang. Ada suara pekikan terdengar dari beberapa titik di sekitar tempat Sasuke mengantri. Disinyalir itu suara anggota _fansclub_ nya Sasuke.

"Wah, Sasuke- _kun_ , jajan Nasi Kare seperti biasa?" ujar sang bibi penjaga kedai Kare pada Sasuke yang sudah dapat giliran.

"Hn."

"Ohoho, sebentar ya. Nah ini, Nasi Kare Babi ekstra pedas dengan bonus daging dan tomat, khusus untuk pelanggan setia, Bibi."

"Terimakasih, Bi." Ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan ke bagian Utara kantin. Disana ia sudah dinanti oleh Suigetsu, Juugo, dan… siapa lagi gadis rambut merah itu?

"Oi, Sasuke! Sini, sini!" ujar Suigetsu saat matanya menangkap sosok si Uchiha. Sasuke yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk singkat sambil terus berjalan mneghampiri meja itu.

"Kare Babi lagi?" tanya Juugo.

"Hn."

"Cih, kau tahu tidak, alasan kenapa tuan muda Uchiha ini sering beli Nasi Kare Babi?" tanya Suigetsu pada Juugo. Sasuke hanya melirik sambil mulai menyendok Kare-nya. "Itu karena hanya Nasi Kare Babi itu yang harganya cukup untuk kantongnya." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa. Juugo meringis menanggapi lelucon tak niat temannya itu.

Tuk! "Heh, gigi runcing, jangan kurang ajar ya pada Sasuke." ujar gadis rambut merah yang sejak tadi duduk diantara Suigetsu dan Sasuke. Dia mengetuk kepala Suigetsu lumayan keras dengan gelas jus miliknya. Suigetsu mendelik kesal.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

Tiga orang yang lain menoleh padanya, tidak mengerti. Suigetsu malah sempat-sempatnya bergumam 'yang tanya?' pelan. Sasuke mengulum sendoknya sebentar lalu menggunakannya untuk menunjuk gadis bersurai merah panjang disebelahnya. Yang ditunjuk ber-kyaa pelan dan merona. Aneh, pikir Sasuke.

"Ooh, dia Karin, anak kelas sebelah, kelas 2-3." Jelas Suigetsu sambil menyumpit Yakisoba-nya. "Dia ketua _fansclub_ mu-aduh!" kembali kepala Suigetsu dicium gelas jus milik Karin.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu kembali menyendok nasi-nya. Karin terlihat agak gelisah sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke. Suigetsu memandang jengah. Juugo masih tenang, aman sentosa.

" _Ano_ … Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggil Karin pada akhirnya, setelah sekian lama ia menggeliat-geliat tidak nyaman di kursinya. Sasuke tidak menyahut. Melirik pun tidak. Karin malah jadi makin gelisah dan bergerak-gerak makin tidak jelas, persis orang yang sedang gelisah. Oh sudah dijelaskan ya? Maaf.

"Kalau kau mau ke toilet langsung pergi saja, tidak usah minta izin padaku." Celetuk Sasuke. Ternyata dia gerah juga melihat gadis di sebelahnya tidak bisa diam. Hei, Sasuke hanya mau makan siang dengan tenang seperti biasa, apa susahnya sih? Biasanya juga dia bisa makan siang dengan tenang walau bukan di atap. Nyatanya dua temannya itu, Suigetsu dan Juugo, memang sudah mengerti sifatnya. Lihat, Suigetsu yang petakilan saja, kalau sedang makan bisa berubah jadi tenang. Lalu apa masalah gadis di sebeahnya ini?

"Bu-bukan! Aku tidak sedang ingin ke toilet, kok." Agaknya Karin malu juga kala Sasuke salah mengiranya sedang menahan buang air kecil.

"Lalu kenapa tidak bisa diam? Tidak nyaman ya, duduk disebelahku?" tebak Sasuke lagi.

"Eh?" wajah Karin merona. Apakah akhirnya Sasuke sadar kalau ia gelisah karena duduk sebelahan dengan idolanya? Oh, mungkinkah akhirnya Sasuke tahu perasaannya? "I-itu… Sasuke- _kun_ -…"

"Oh, benar rupanya karena duduk disebelahku." Sasuke lalu meletakkan sendoknya dipiring. Membereskan gelas dan tisunya, menaruhnya di nampan. "Kalau kau tidak nyaman harusnya bilang sejak tadi, aku kan bisa pindah tempat." Dan Sasuke berdiri mengangkat nampannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan meja itu, mencari tempat kosong lain.

"Huh?" Karin membelalak bingung. Badannya memutar, matanya terus memandangi Sasuke yang berjalan makin manjauh. "Sa-sasuke- _kun_?"

Suigetsu menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Sesekali dia batuk demi meredakan geli. Juugo sendiri tersenyum kecil, mau tertawa tapi takut tidak sopan.

"Makanya, jangan banyak basa-basi kalau bicara dengan Sasuke. Dia itu tipe _to the point_. Kalau kau kebanyakan basa-basi ya… begitu reaksinya." Ujar Suigetsu masih sesekali menahan tawa.

"Harusnya kau katakan itu sebelum Sasuke pergi, bodoh!" protes Karin sambil sekali lagi mengetukkan gelasnya pada kepala Suigetsu.

Sasuke sendiri akhirnya mendapatkan meja yang kosong di bagian Barat kantin. Ia langsung duduk dan menyendok Nasi Kare-nya. Matanya mengedar pada keseluruhan kantin. Ternyata memang lebih enak makan di atap. Masalahnya kalau makan di atap ia malas bawa-bawa nampan makanannya. Paling bantar hanya bisa makan roti dan susu. Ah bicara soal susu ia kembali teringat dengan Naruto- _sensei_. Beliau sedang apa ya? Apa sedang di atap seperti kemarin? Ah, ia jadi ingin ke atap.

"Sakura- _chan_ , disana kosong." Suara tenor cempreng yang begitu Sasuke kenal terdengar diantara kegaduhan kantin. Dengan refleks Sasuke langsung memutar kepalanya, mencari sang pemilik suara.

Tak pakai waktu lama, yang dicari justru menghampiri. Surai pirangnya bergoyang ringan selaras dengan langkahnya. Sasuke sampai bengong menatap senyum cerah sang guru.

"Yo, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucap Naruto begitu sampai di meja Sasuke. "Apa di sebelahmu kosong?"

DEG! Apa ini? Rejeki darimana ini? Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai sang pujaan hati memberi kode makan siang bersama begini?

"Iya _Sensei_ , kosong kok." Jawab Sasuke tanpa syarat. Ia bisa melihat sang guru ber-yes pelan lalu meletakan nampan makanannya tepat disebelah nampan milik Sasuke. Woh, bahkan sampai kegirangan begitu makan siang bareng Sasuke.

"Disini Naruto?" suara perempuan menginterupsi kebengongan Sasuke.

"Iya, katanya disini kosong." Jawab Naruto.

Hah? Apa? Kenapa Sakura- _sensei_ ikutan duduk disini?

"Wah Sasuke- _kun_ ya? Makan siang sama-sama nih, jadinya." Ujar Sakura. Ia duduk di seberang Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum girang. Sasuke masih setia dengan tampang pongahnya.

Eeeeh?! Jadinya rejekinya hanya segitu? Hanya sampai sekedar diberi kode lalu di PHP-in? Wah, Sasuke tidak jadi bahagia kalau begini, sih.

"Oh, iya Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah tidak mimisan lagi, kan?"

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk." Sasuke sukses tersedak.

"Aduh, kau kenapa? Ini, minum dulu." Ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan air pada Sasuke yang langsung disambar Sasuke dan ditenggak habis.

"Sudah?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap-usap punggung sang murid. Sasuke mengangguk sambil sesekali terbatuk pelan.

Sakura sejak tadi diam memerhatikan interaksi antara Naruto dan siswanya itu. Ia diam sambil mengunyah salad sayurnya. Memerhatikan bagaimana sang sahabat begitu renyahnya tertawa kala sang siswa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodohnya –yang Sakura yakin sekedar basa-basi. Sang Uchiha juga sesekali tertawa menyahuti candaan tidak niat Nartuo. Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang anak bernama Sasuke itu terlihat lebih berekspresi kalau sedang berbincang dengan Naruto? Rasanya ia sering juga mengajak anak emas sekolah itu berbincang, tapi reaksinya hanya datar, tidak memuaskan.

"Kalian kok cocok, sih?" ujar Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Huh?" ujar Sasuke dan Naruto kompak.

"Ah, tidak, maaf-maaf. Silahkan dilanjutkan." Ucap Sakura buru-buru ketika sadar kalau mulutnya berucap tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia kembali fokus pada saladnya.

"Ohiya Sakura- _chan_ , kudengar kau sering dicolek-colek oleh Kabuto- _sensei_ ya?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya sudah ganti topik pembicaraan.

"Huh? Ya. Begitu deh." Jawab Sakura tidak niat.

"Tuh kan, Sasuke- _kun_. Kabuto _-sensei_ pasti sedang PDKT deh dengan Sakura- _chan_."

Ujung mata Sakura berkedut kesal. "Heh, bekaca kau sana! Kau juga sering digodai Kabuto-mesum itu kan?" balas Sakura.

"Ahahahaha, kalau padaku sih, jelas hanya bercanda. Kau itu bagaimana sih." Naruto tertawa ringan.

"Apanya yang bercanda? Dia itu memang mesum pada semua orang. Mana ada orang bercanda pakai pegang-pegang bokong segala."

"Masa sih? Kabuto- _sensei_ tidak pernah begitu padaku."

"Oh ya~? Kalau begitu coba sebutkan apa yang sudah si mesum itu lakukan padamu." Tantang Sakura.

"Hmm, paling hanya dipojokan, lalu dipeluk, lalu dicubit-cubit. Oh, dia juga pernah hampir menciumku, tapi langsung kudorong sih wajahnya hahahaha."

TRANG! Sendok Sasuke yang berbenturan dengan piring. Sakura bisa merasakan aura tidak nyaman menguar dari anak itu.

"Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Naruto- _sensei_ , apa benar Kabuto- _sensei_ melakukan hal begitu pada anda?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menunduk dalam sampai wajahnya tidak terlihat, tertutupi poni.

"Huh? Ya, begitulah. Tidak nyaman memang, tapi aku yakin memang begitu gaya bercandanya." Jelas Naruto sambil tertawa.

Aura hitam makin menguar pekat. Sakura tidak berani menginterupsi. Ia bergeser menjauh.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hu-um. Ya, saranku sih kalau kau tidak suka interaksi macam begitu lebih baik jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kabuto- _sensei_. Tapi bukan berarti aku mengajarkan kau untuk menjauhi beliau ya. Kau harus jaga hubungan dengan guru, lho, Sasuke- _kun_." Ujar Naruto.

"Hoo, tenang saja _Sensei_. Saya tidak akan menjauhi beliau kok. Justru saya akan mendekati beliau dan membuatnya sadar kalau kelakuannya itu harus dapat pelajaran." Seringai keji terpampang di wajah tampan Sasuke. Aura hitam sudah terasa sejak radius sepuluh meter dari tempatnya duduk. Sakura beranjak pamit membeli minum. Tidak kuat dia lama-lama disitu, sesak.

"Eh, maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Bukan hal yang penting kok, _Sensei_. Anda jagalah diri anda. Kalau merasa diperlakukan tidak-tidak coba teriak. Saya pasti akan menyelamatkan anda (kalau memang jaraknya memungkinkan)."

"Hoo… aku tidak begitu mengerti sih, tapi terimakasih ya." Ucap Naruto. Ia mengelus-elus kepala Sasuke, sayang.

Aura hitam Sasuke berangsur-angsur menghilang. Wajah seramnya berubah tenang perlahan. Telinga dan ekor kucing imajiner muncul di tubuh Sasuke. Aura bunga-bunga melatar belakanginya kali ini. Naruto makin gencar mengelus kepala siswanya itu kala menemukan kalau rambut hitam _emo_ itu ternyata lembut.

'Haahhh~ Ini baru rejeki,' batin Sasuke girang.

=====sweet=====

Kelas 2-2 begitu ribut. Ini adalah jam pelajaran Matematika, namun kemudian sang ketua kelas datang ke kelas dengan kabar kalau sang guru, Kabuto- _sensei_ masuk Rumah Sakit karena jatuh dari tangga apartemennya. Kabarnya beliau merasa kalau ia mendengar ada yang bergumam 'Kabuto-kampret… mati kau… mati kau… mati!' di telinganya semalam. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba dia merasa kalau kakinya dicekal dan jatuh terguling di tangga. Untungnya hanya empat anak tangga. Namun itu berhasil membuat kaki dan tangan kanannya terkilir berat, pipi bonyok serta bibir jontor sampai harus dirawat. Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Kutukan Lee di _pending_ hingga tadi malam rupanya. Rasakan itu dasar guru mesum tidak tahu diri. Dengan begini guru tercintanya akan aman dari makhluk sampah itu.

Layaknya siswa kebanyakan, para penghuni kelas 2-2 pun merayakan euforia jam kosong dengan melakukan berbagai kegiatan yang mereka inginkan. Mulai dari mengobrol, baca komik, main bisbol dengan gulungan baju olahraga, bahkan main bola dengan gulungan kertas. Sasuke sendiri duduk menopang dagu mendengarkan celotehan Suigetsu. Ia duduk di tempatnya, memutar kursi hingga kini berhadapan dengan Suigetsu yang memang duduk di belakangnya. Juugo dan Lee pindah dan menarik kursi supaya bisa ikutan duduk disana.

"Hahahaha, bodohnya Kabuto. Ia sungguhan dikutuk rupanya." Ujar Suigetsu sambil tertawa keras.

"Eh, kubilang bukan akau kok yang melakukannya." Lee panik kalau Suigetsu mengatakan kata 'kutukan' sejak tadi. Agaknya ia merasa bersalah kalau benar absennya kabuto- _sensei_ adalah ulahnya yang mengirim kutukan pada buku tulisnya kemarin.

"Tak apa Lee, aku justru berterimakasih kalau memang itu ulahmu. Malas juga berada di kelasnya." Ucap Suigetsu sambil bersandar di kursinya. "Kalian harus tahu. Kemarin saat pulang sekolah Kabuto tiba-tiba memanggilku, dan yang parahnya ia berkedip-kedip ganjen padaku hiii~"

"Heh, yang benar?" tanya Sasuke, terkekeh mendengar keluhan Suigetsu.

"Iya, sungguh. Ternyata rumor kalau Kabuto seorang Bi itu terbukti. Aku yang mengalaminya sendiri."

"Kabuto- _sensei_ seorang biseksual?" tanya Juugo kali ini.

"Rumor yang beredar sih begitu." Jawab Suigetsu. _Well_ , Sasuke maupun Juugo tidak akan membantah kalau Suigetsu sudah bilang begitu. Pemuda itu termasuk salah satu intel terbaik di sekolah setelah Sai, anak kelas 2-5.

"Makanya kalian hati-hatilah. Jangan sampai hanya berduaan dengannya di tempat sepi. Kalau sampai terjadi," Suigetsu menggerakkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya keluar masuk jari telunjuk dan jempol tangan kiri yang dibuat seperti lingkaran, "habis pantat kalian."

Baik Sasuke, Lee, dan Juugo hanya tertawa kaku. Mereka bingung mau menanggapi Suigetsu serius atau bercanda kali ini. Masalahnya seram juga kalau ternyata itu bukan sekedar guyonan.

Kalau benar si Kabuto itu Bi, berarti Sasuke harus memperketat penjagaannya pada Naruto- _sensei_. Bahaya juga kalau mereka sampai berduaan. Ah, mungkin ia bisa minta tolong pada Sakura- _sensei_ untuk mengawasinya kalau Sasuke sedang tidak ada di sekitarnya. Sedang berpikir, Sasuke tiba-tiba mendengar suara cekikan dari belakang punggungnya. Ia menoleh penasaran, dan didapatinya dua orang siswi berkacamata yang sedang membaca komik di pojok depan barisan kursi mereka. Sebelah alis Sasuke naik, tidak mengerti sekaligus terkejut melihat sampul komik yang mereka pegang berupa dua pria yang saling berpelukan.

"Heh, berani juga mereka baca komik begitu di kelas. Di barisan depan pula. dasar _Fujoshi_." Ucap Suigetsu. Ternyata dia mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang terfokus pada sampul komik yang dipegang dua siswi itu

" _Fujoshi_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, _Fujoshi_. _Rotten girl_. Cewek yang suka cerita-cerita homo." Jelas Suigetsu. Sasuke membulatkan mulutnya tanpa suara. "Kalau yang laki-laki namanya _Fudanshi_."

"Laki-laki?" kali ini Lee yang bertanya.

"Iya, laki-laki yang suka cerita-cerita homo."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dinamai homo saja?" lanjut Lee.

"Tidak, katanya _Fudanshi_ dan homo itu beda, ya walau menurutku hampir menyerempet sih." Suigetsu menggaruk dagunya. "Hmm, kalau dari yang kubaca sih, _Fudanshi_ belum tentu homo, homo sudah pasti _Fudanshi_. Ya pokoknya begitu deh, aku tidak begitu paham juga bedanya dimana."

"Kau bahkan tahu yang seperti itu ya, Suigetsu." Komentar Juugo. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada belakang kursi.

"Ya, hanya sebagai pengetahuan. Biar tidak mudah dibohongi." Jawab Suigetsu sambil menyengir.

"Hahh… kau itu. bisa tidak gunakan rasa penasaranmu itu pada pelajaran sekolah? Bukannya pada hal-hal sepele begitu." Juugo menghela napas lelah. Yang dimaksud hanya nyengir makin lebar. Lee ikut menggeleng.

Sasuke jadi terdiam mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Suigetsu. _Fudanshi_ , ya? Mungkinkah? Ah, dia harus memastikannya nanti.

"Aku mau ke toilet." Ujar Sasuke lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

Selama perjalanan ke toilet Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar ingin ke toilet. Niat utamanya adalah keluar kelas dan mengecek ke ruangan guru. Ia ingin melihat S _ensei_ kesukaannya, siapa tahu dia ada diruangannya. Sampai akhirnya ia sungguhan sampai di depan ruang guru. Hatinya berdebar kala membayangkan ada Naruto- _sensei_ disana, dan mereka hanya berdua. Tapi,

"Sakura- _chan_ , aku mau 'itu'."

"Hah? Sekarang? Gila kau Naruto, ini kan di sekolah, di ruang guru pula. Nanti bisa ketahuan."

"Tidak akan ada yang datang. Inikan jam belajar, semuanya sedang sibuk di kelas. Ayolah, kumohon, aku benar-benar ingin."

"Hahh.. yasudahlah, sudah lama juga aku tidak melakukannya."

"Ah, Sakura- _chan_ , kau memang yang terbaik!"

"Iya, iya. Ayo cepat buka!"

"Baiklah."

Hening. Sasuke yang sedang menempelkan telinganya di pintu ruang guru mengerutkan dahinya. Wajahnya sudah pucat memikirkan apa yang dilakukan dua orang di dalam sana yang diyakini Sasuke sebagai Sakura- _sensei_ dan Naruto- _sensei._

"Kyaaaa~ Naruto ituh! Ituuh~!"

"Sssst, Sakura- _chan_ jangan berisik! Kau yang tadi bilang takut ketahuan, kan."

"Maaf. Habisnya itu manis sekali, aku tidak tahan kalau tidak teriak."

"Dasar kau ini."

"Hyaaaaa~ Naruto! Luar biasa! Ini luar biasa!"

"Aduh Sakura-chan, bagaimana ini. Aku jadi ingin teriak juga."

"Iya kan?"

"Oh Tuhan, hebat sekali!"

"Ah-ah-ah, Naruto apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan kasar-kasar, nanti robek."

"Ma-maaf, aku hilang kendali."

Sasuke pucat pasi. Ia kaku dengan mata yang membola. Apa-apaan mereka berdua? Melakukan hal begitu di sekolah. Berisik pula. Sial, Sasuke tidak terima! Ia marah. Naruto- _sensei_ -nya yang berharga… kenapa? Kenapa?! Ia tidak sanggup lagi! Dibukanya pintu ruang guru dengan gerakan cepat dan tenaga belebihan hingga berbunyi 'brak' kencang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan-eh?"

Hening. Sakura dan Naruto memandang Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Sakura dan Naruto yang duduk berdempetan sambil memegang sebuah buku. Eh, itu komik.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih rendah. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka. Sakura dan Naruto tidak bergerak. Mereka masih _shock._

Sasuke bisa melihat komik apa yang sedang dipegang keduanya. Sampul itu, konten di lembaran kertasnya, itu… jadi benar ya?

" _Sensei_ , kalian itu…"

Sakura dan Naruto menelan ludah paksa.

"Naruto- _sensei_ , Sakura- _sensei_ …"

"Ah, Sasuke, ini-…"

" _Fudanshi_ dan _Fujoshi_ , ya?"

Tamat. Naruto dan Sakura tamat kali ini.

Naruto sejak dulu adalah seorang anak yang baik. Ia tidak pernah terjerumus kenakalan remaja. Tapi semua itu berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Karena virus _Fujodanshi_ setitik, rusak Naruto sebadan-badan. Kotor sudah dirinya.

.

.

.

Besambung.

Keterangan:

(*) di Jepang kebanyakan (yang saya tahu) pakai indeks nilai 1 sampai 4, mirip IP kalau kuliah.

(**) jadi modelnya seperti mesin minuman. Uang dimasukan ke mesin, lalu pilih mau makanan apa, dan kupon makanan yang diinginkan akan keluar. Nah kupon ini yang nantinya ditukarkan ke kedai. Banyak kantin yang sudah pakai system ini.

(***) ini plesetan salah satu Anime (nyerempet ambigay) yang keluar sekitar tahun 2013-2014. Entahlah saya tidak begitu ingat.

A/N:

MANDOM!

Mencoba in character, tapi nggak tahu berhasil atau nggak. Yey, itu sudah. Ini file tinggal upload jadi ya cepat update-nya. Kalau ada yang menunggu YakuzaxKouhai mohon bersabar. Diusahakan update cepat. Semoga suka. *tebar roti manis*

Thanks to:

Yassir2374 **Kucing Gendut** Moona Day **Kuma Akaryuu** ruru kazeharu **SayuriDaiseijou** SNlop **seraoff** L. casei shirota strain **liaajahfujo** Avanrio11 **Aiko Vallery** Kuroshiro Ringo **gici love sn** Arum Junnie **Shiro-theo21** nekocchi **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani** gureko **Krisan** xhavier rivanea huges

Karena sudah review, dan kepada yang sudah bersedia membaca. Love y'all~


End file.
